


Banquet Fun

by SakuraNeko



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Exhibitionism, Grand Prix Final Banquet, M/M, Power Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Sex Toys, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9826751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraNeko/pseuds/SakuraNeko
Summary: Yuuri is determined for the banquet to go differently this year. He only has to not get drunk, and act like he didn't have a vibrator inside him. Two things easier said than done.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my take on [Prompt: 370](http://yoikinkmeme.tumblr.com/post/156813089595/victoryuuri-nsfw-vibrator-banquet) on the Yuri!! on Ice Kink meme.

The banquet was starting in a little over an hour. Victor had just finished taking a shower and found Yuuri sitting on his bed, a black nondescript box in his hands.

“What's that, Yuuri?” he questioned as he toweled his dripping hair.

“Hmm, well you know when you were asking me to tell you something that would excite you after receiving my medal?” there was a light pink gracing his cheeks as his eyes were fixated on the box.

“Yeah, and then you said that you weren't retiring,” Victor sat down next to him, waiting for Yuuri to explain. 

“That's not all I was thinking about,” he squeezed his eyes shut, handing the box to Victor before he could talk himself out of it. Victor removed the lid, and came face-to-face with smooth black object that was about three and a half inches long with a cord hanging from the bottom. There was also another item nestled next to it with three buttons. 

“Yuuri, is this–,” he asked as he took the vibrator in his hand.

“It’s remote controlled too,” he stated, as though Victor couldn't figure that out for himself. 

“And you want me to wear it?” Victor raised an eyebrow in question. 

“No, no, no,” Yuuri replied waving his arms around, “It's for me.” Yuuri contemplated that suggestion now that it presented itself, but maybe another day.

“But why show me this now?” Victor still wasn't getting it. 

“I want to wear it tonight,” he looked at Victor hoping it would finally sink in. 

“At the banquet?” Yuuri nodded as Victor’s eyes widened at the thought, “We’re going to have some fun with this aren't we?” Victor smiled finally understanding the request. “Do you want me to help put it in?”

“Mhm,” he stood up to get something else from his luggage. When he returned he presented a bottle of lube to Victor and slipped off his sweatpants and boxer briefs. Yuuri lay back on the bed and waited for Victor to make a move.

“You know no one would believe me if I told them this was your idea,” Victor said as he poured lube on his fingers.

“No one is going to find out anyways,” Yuuri grinned. He had definitely gotten a lot more comfortable with his sexuality over the last eight months thanks to the very man in front of him. Comfortable and trusting enough to do this with Victor in public. He trusted his fiancé to know when to back off, and when to tease him.

“I just hope you can keep a straight face then,” Victor quietly laughed looking fondly at the beautiful man lying in front of him. Yuuri pushed his thighs open wider, allowing Victor access. Victor rubbed at Yuuri’s entrance noticing he was already quite pliant.

“Did you already prepare yourself?” Victor asked slipping one finger inside. It always felt so good, having Victor open him up. Yuuri would have to control the situation or they would be late to the banquet, or maybe not make it at all.

“Just a little bit when I showered earlier,” Yuuri replied squirming as he felt Victor’s finger moving inside him.

“My, my, such a naughty fiancé,” he eyes shone in the dim light of their room as he wondered how he got so lucky to have Yuuri in his life. Victor added a second finger, spreading them to prepare for the toy. Yuuri softly moaned, this was starting to feel too good.

“Vi-Victor, I think I’m ready,” he said panting, he could already feel arousal swirling in his belly.

“Mmm,” Victor agreed and after one more teasing curl of his fingers he removed them. The toy slipped inside so easily, leaving the cord dangling for easy removal later. The silicone was smooth and felt good inside. The size was large enough to notice, but not so large that it would be uncomfortable for a few hours. Victor took care to wipe off the excess lube so Yuuri’s pants wouldn’t get messy. “How does it feel?”

“It feels great, want to try it out?” Yuuri asked grabbing for the remote to hand to Victor.

“With pleasure,” he replied as he pressed the center button to turn the device on. The first setting was quite low, almost a tickling sensation. Victor turned it up to the second setting, and he could definitely feel it more now.

“That’s pretty nice, not too distracting,” Yuuri smiled at him, Victor taking in all of his reactions. He pushed the button again, this time Yuuri jumped.

“Feeling good?” Victor smirked.Yuuri was squirming on the bed and there were still two more settings to go. There was a pretty blush that tinted Yuuri’s cheeks as he let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Mmm,” Yuuri was contemplating just skipping the whole banquet altogether if they could just spend the evening like this. The fourth level made Yuuri shiver and cry out in delight. He could feel his hips thrust off the bed ever so slightly seeking out something more.

“Maybe we should save the last level for later,” Victor winked at him before powering off the vibrator, “Give you something to look forward to, hmm.”

“Evil, so evil,” Yuuri pouted a little as he propped himself up to stare at his fiancé who was sporting a blush of his own.

“Yes, yes, evil as I may be, it’ll look suspicious if the silver medalist and his coach don’t make it to the banquet,” Victor reminded him.

“R-right,” Yuuri tried quiet his body down. Just what had he gotten himself into and how was he going to make it through the evening?

With twenty minutes to spare, they quickly changed into their suits. Making sure everything was in order and they looked presentable. Before they left the room, Victor slipped the vibrator controller into his pants pocket.

“You look gorgeous tonight, Yuuri,” Victor said eyeing the other man while they rode the elevator down, “I’m so happy that you let me buy you that suit. It looks great on you.”

“Thank you, you look great too,” Yuuri replied, giving Victor a chaste kiss on the lips. Yuuri did concede that the suit and tie Victor had chosen looked great. They were very fashionable and not something he would have normally picked for himself. “Please don’t let me drink too much.” That was one of Yuuri’s goals for tonight.

“Of course,” Victor stated, “wouldn’t want the night to end too soon would we?” Victor kept a straight face, but Yuuri knew the implications behind those words.

The pair were greeted by a round of applause as they entered the banquet hall, congratulating the silver medalist and the returning ice skating champion. The press requested photos of the top six skaters together, so Yuuri was separated from Victor while he went to go pose with the other skaters.

“Lean in a little bit more, everyone,” the photographer said, trying to frame the shot perfectly. Yuuri felt the vibrator tingle to life right as the flash went off on the camera. His eyes darted over to Victor, who was enjoying his first glass of champagne and chatting happily with Yakov about something. Victor sure didn’t waste any time.

“Congratulations on taking gold, Yurio,” Yuuri said to Yuri after the photos were done.

“Naturally,” Yuri smirked, “that was my plan all along.” Yuuri laughed, sometimes not really understanding the teenager. “Katsudon, are you moving to Russia?” To Russia? Oh right, since Victor was returning to skating it would make sense for him to move with Victor.

“We haven’t talked about it yet,” Yuuri replied, making eye contact with Victor cross the room. Victor walked over to them.

“Yurio! Congratulations on gold,” Victor beamed at him trying to corral him into a hug, “I knew you could do it.”

“No thanks to you!” Yuri replied trying to push Victor away and making him frown.

“Ehh, I think I remember choreographing a certain routine for you,” Victor whined, “Maybe a record breaking one.”

“Shut up, old man,” Yuri glared at Victor before his mouth cracked a smile, “Congratulations on silver, by the way.” He all but whispered the last part.

“Yurio!” Yuuri smiled at him, “Thanks. I’ll be the one to take gold next season!” It was rare to receive praise from the younger boy.

“We’ll see about that, pig,” Yuri replied, still smiling. 

“But, but I’m going to win gold,” Victor cut in, making Yuri and Yuuri laugh at him.

“You better not ask for a dance-off again this year,” Yuri stated. Yuuri felt the vibrator switch to the second level making him take notice of the tingling pleasure. The first level had been so calm that he almost forgot it was on. His eyes shifted to Victor who was absentmindedly picking off some lint on his suit.

“It won’t happen again,” Yuuri blushed, unsure if it was due to recalling the photos he’d seen from last year’s banquet or the pleasure he was receiving. 

“Scared because I’d win that too?” Yuri looked confident.

“Are you kidding, remember what happened last year? No one could beat Yuuri,” Victor said hugging Yuuri from behind. Yuri just clicked his tongue in annoyance and muttered something under his breath before walking away.

“So how is it?” Victor whispered in his ear, “Getting pleasured with all these people around. They have no idea how dirty you are.”

“I think you're enjoying this as much as I am,” Yuuri replied and Victor chuckled next to his ear. 

“Let me know if it gets to be too much. I'm going to go get some food,” Victor said before backing off, “Do you want anything?”

“No thanks, I think I'm fine for now,” Yuuri smiled as he watched him scope out the buffet. The vibrator was noticeable, but not uncomfortable.

“Yuuri~! Congratulations on silver!” Phichit exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around his friend, “I’m so happy for you.” Yuuri hugged him back, his friend’s enthusiasm catching.

“Thank you, Phichit,” Yuuri smiled, “You were amazing too. I really enjoyed seeing you skate.”

“Aww, thank you,” Phichit giggled, “I’m so glad that you decided to stay on for another year. It would have been lonely without you.”

“Yeah, it wasn’t until the last moment that I decided I didn’t want to quit,” Yuuri replied honestly. His friend’s energy always seemed to rub off on him, Phichit was made for public events like this. 

“And Victor is coming back! That had at least some bearing on your decision, right?” Phichit continued.

“Maybe a little,” Yuuri fidgeted enjoying the sensations the vibrator was giving him, but it made it hard to focus on the conversation, “It’s always kind of been dream of mine to compete against him at an equal level.”

“Ah, of course,” Phichit nudged his shoulder, knowing all about Yuuri’s idolization of Victor during their college days, “Let’s take a picture, I want to post a pic of me with the silver medalist!” Yuuri nodded and they squeezed close together for Phichit to take a selfie. “Ahh, that’s great,” Phichit tapped his phone, preparing to post their picture to his feed, “Come on let’s go talk to Ciao Ciao!” Yuuri realized that Victor wasn’t standing near the buffet. After looking around the room for him, he spotted him talking with Chris. Victor winked at him after he realized Yuuri was staring at him.

“Okay,” Yuuri turned back to his friend. He noticed the Phichit had grabbed two flutes of champagne.

“Here, a toast to us,” Phichit said handing his friend a flute of champagne. Yuuri took the glass, clinking his against the other male’s.

“To us,” he said before taking a sip of the drink. He didn’t want to get blackout drunk, but what was the harm in having one with a friend to celebrate?

“Ciao Ciao,” Phichit said as they approached his coach at the buffet table.

“Oh, Yuuri,” he said turning around, “Congratulations on silver. You did great this year.” His smile was wide and warm.

“Thank you, Celesti–no,” Yuuri cleared his throat trying to cover up his blunder. Victor had turned the vibrator up to level three when he was talking, causing him to stumble over his words. He cast a glance toward the silver haired man, who had the brightest smile on his face as he was chatting with Yuri and Otabek.

“You know, I was really worried for you when I first heard that Victor was going to be your coach,” Celestino continued, not acknowledging Yuuri’s slip up.

“Mmm,” Yuuri nodded as he swayed a little bit, trying to fight his growing arousal. Phichit started perusing the buffet table himself, piling things onto a plate.

“I mean, just because someone is a good skater, doesn’t mean they know what they are doing as a coach,” he laughed. Yuuri politely laughed along too, hardly following the conversation as it happened, “Well I guess that turned out not to be true this time. Keep up the good work, Yuuri!” Celestino patted him on the shoulder before wandering off to talk with someone else.

Yuuri looked toward Victor, watching him drink another glass of champagne, before deciding that he needed another as well if he was going to make it through the banquet. Yuuri was almost finished with his second glass when he felt the vibrations increase again to level four. He put his hand out on the table next to him to steady himself, his legs going a little wobbly.

“Woah, you okay?” a smooth voice asked from beside him, “Already had one too many?” Yuuri turned to see Chris standing next to him with a concerned look on his face.

“Yeah, I’m okay. Just got a little dizzy all of a sudden,” Yuuri lied. He was trying so hard to keep his face neutral, but it was a struggle. He really wanted to let go and experience the pleasure fully, but he didn’t want everyone to figure out just what was going on.

“Well, maybe you don’t need this one then?” Chris said handing another flute of champagne to Yuuri, “That dashing man over there said to give it to you.” He pointed at Victor who was watching them across the room. Victor waved at them when he saw Chris pointing. Yuuri almost couldn’t believe him, hadn’t he asked him not to let him get too drunk? Yuuri knew he could handle it though, what was this number three, four? It didn’t matter at this point. He drank it down, letting the heady feeling consume him.

“Well did he say anything else?” Yuuri was already starting to feel a little less inhibited, but still in control.

“He said that I better watch out, because he was going to win gold again next year,” Yuuri laughed. Of course Victor would say that. The friendship between him and Chris was just as strong as their rivalry. Yuuri fidgeted, trying to get the vibrator in a more comfortable position. “Think you’ll challenge him to a dance-off this year? I’m sure he wouldn’t turn you down.”

“What? No, no way,” Yuuri flushed, “No more dance-offs” 

“Aww, that’s too bad,” Chris smirked, “I could run up to my room and get my pole again.”

“Thanks for the offer,” Yuuri turned him down. The vibrations at level four were almost unbearable. His pants were starting tent, and it was only the suit jacket that kept him from being exposed. 

“Congratulations on silver, Yuuri,” Chris said smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Yuuri managed to reply before walking shakily over to Victor. People probably thought he’d had too much to drink, but really it was the vibrator keeping him from walking straight. However, walking only moved the vibrator more, making it rest against his prostate. Which didn’t help with hiding how aroused he felt.

“Victor, turn it down, please,” Yuuri gritted through his teeth when he reached his fiancé. Victor immediately complied.

“Aww, but I was having fun,” Victor grabbed Yuuri around the waist, dragging him closer, “And I know you were too.” Yuuri was enjoying it really, having a bit of an exhibitionist kink. He could tell that Victor was bordering on the line of tipsy, just in how handsy and whiny he was getting.

“Maybe you should slow down on the drinks, hmm,” Yuuri mentioned. Not that he would mind nursing a drunk Victor, but he had other plans tonight that required them to be at least a little more cognisant.

“Ahh, Yuuri’s no fun,” Victor slumped over on Yuuri a little more.

“Let’s get you some water and a little more food,” he said leading Victor towards the buffet. They were filling their plates with things from the buffet line when Victor decided to turn the vibrator up to four again, making Yuuri drop the tongs he had been holding. Victor laughed a little under his breath, before turning it down again.

They found an unoccupied table and sat down to eat their food. 

“The food makes the banquets worth it,” Victor stated while stuffing more into his mouth, “Also, hot Japanese men challenging me to a dance-off.” Yuuri almost spit his drink out. Maybe Victor had already drank too much at this point.

“Can we join you guys?” Mila was standing next to their table with Sara.

“Of course,” Yuuri smiled at them as they sat down, “Congratulations on taking gold, Sara.”  
“Thank you, Yuuri!” She beamed at him, “Congrats on silver.”

“Thanks,” he replied, still enjoying his food, the vibrator was a constant distraction. He had to make a concerted effort to follow whatever conversation people were having with him.

“Victor, it will be good to start training with you again,” Mila said, “I know Yuri will be glad to have you back, even though he’d never say it.” Victor moved his hand over to Yuuri’s knee, rubbing up and down his thigh.

“Oh that’s right, you’re coming back,” Sara said looking at the silver haired man.

“Mmm, I can’t let Yuuri have all the fun,” he replied winking making the girls laugh at him. Only Yuuri understanding what he truly meant by those words. Victor turned the vibrator up to level four, causing Yuuri to squirm around in his chair, he let out a quiet gasp when the vibrator angled just right against his prostate. Yuuri took a drink of water, trying to quell his arousal.

“Your pair skate was so beautiful,” Mila praised them. Sara nodded in agreement with her.

“I think we were all surprised when Victor got on the ice with you,” Sara replied, “Mickey was begging me to do a pair skate with him for next year’s exhibition already.” Victor moved his hand higher up on Yuuri’s thigh, coming into contact with his arousal.

“Ye-yeah, I bet he was,” Yuuri replied, trying to keep his voice at an even tone. He could feel himself starting to sweat a little, his face flushing a bright red.

“Yuuri, are you feeling okay?” Mila raised an eyebrow, “Your face is all red. Did you have too much to drink already?”

“I guess I did,” Yuuri let out a nervous laughter, before side-eyeing Victor.

“I think it’d be best if we called it a night, ladies,” Victor said, standing up, “Don’t want a repeat of last year do we?” The girls laughed at him before wishing them a good evening. Victor turned the vibrator down before Yuuri stood up, fearing that his fiancé might just fall over if he didn’t. Victor didn’t mind giving him pleasure in public, but he’d never want to unduly embarrass him. He stood close to him, trying his best to not let others know just how aroused Yuuri was right then. Yuuri gladly leaned against Victor’s offered arm for support and waved at Sara and Mila before leaving.

“So you really weren’t that drunk after all?” Yuuri questioned as he leaned against the wall in the elevator.

“Of course not, I only had two flutes of champagne,” Victor smiled at him. Victor increased the vibrator again and watched as Yuuri gripped onto the elevator rail to stay upright. Yuuri let out the moan that he’d been holding back all evening. So close to their room, he could only think about the pleasure that awaited them.

“I’m going to finish in my pants if you don’t quit,” Yuuri huffed right before the elevator reached their floor.

“Mmm, that would be a problem wouldn’t it,” Victor replied, quickly scooping up his fiancé in a princess carry before Yuuri could protest.

“Victor!” Yuuri cried.

“Do you really think you would make it on your own, love?” Victor whispered to him, “I’ll get us there quickly.” Yuuri caught the double entendre before burying his face against Victor’s neck and holding on tight. Victor only set him down once they reached their door, quickly unlocking it and ushering him inside.

Yuuri pushed Victor back against the door, smashing his mouth against his. Victor moaned at the way Yuuri pressed against him, like he was trying to get back at all the teasing he’d done that evening. He started undressing and Yuuri began stripping his own clothes off too, desperate to feel direct skin-to-skin contact. Victor pushed them away from the entryway over to the bed, grabbing the remote control from his pants.

Yuuri lay back against the pillows, flushed, panting, and waiting. The vibrator was still at level four and Yuuri was dangerously close to finishing without even being touched. After being teased for two hours, he wasn’t sure how much longer he could last.

“You’re so beautiful, Yuuri,” Victor remarked taking him all in before kissing him again. Victor kissed down his chest, enjoying all the sounds that Yuuri’s hypersensitive body was making. “I bet you could come without me touching you, as you are right now,” Victor purred. Yuuri whined and squirmed against the sheets.

“Victor, please,” Yuuri insisted. His body shaking with need. Victor ran his hands over Yuuri’s torso, playing briefly with his hardened nipples.

“I bet you liked it down there, everyone watching you,” Victor said nuzzling against his fiancé’s erection, lips ghosting over it as he spoke, “Feeling so exposed to all those people. Do you think any of them figured it out?” Yuuri moaned, just barely holding off his orgasm. Victor took his leaking cock into his mouth and Yuuri cried out. 

He was almost delirious with pleasure, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He made eye contact with Victor, just as his fiancé switched the vibrator to level five. The pleasure was so intense as the vibrator rest directly next to his prostate. His eyes squeezed shut and he couldn’t help but thrust up into Victor’s mouth as he cried out his name, finally finding the release he’d been waiting for. His vision went white, the waves of his orgasm lasting longer than usual, overwhelming him. He glanced at Victor and saw come leaking from the corner of his mouth, a sight that almost sent him into another fit of arousal. Victor switched off the vibrator, but continued to gently suck on him until he was sure he’d gotten everything. It was then that Yuuri noticed Victor was fisting his own erection.

“Le-let me help with that,” Yuuri said pawing at Victor’s hand, pushing it out of the way. Victor licked at the corner of his mouth, getting the last of Yuuri’s spent.

“Yuuri?” Victor questioned, fully intent on finding his own release. Yuuri summoned up his remaining strength, pushing Victor down on the bed.

“Well there is one advantage to wearing this all evening,” Yuuri said pulling on the string that dangled between his legs, letting the vibrator slip out, “I don’t need any more preparation.” Victor moaned knowing what was coming next. 

Yuuri found the bottle of lube from earlier that night and poured some out over Victor’s cock causing him to hiss at the temperature difference. “Did you really think I was going to leave you hanging after all you put me through tonight?” Yuuri smirked at him. Victor whimpered as Yuuri wrapped a hand around his straining erection. He had almost been on the verge of orgasm himself before Yuuri had pushed his hand away.

“Don’t tease me,” Victor begged. Without another word, Yuuri grasped Victor’s cock and aligned it against his entrance before pushing down to take it inside. Victor gasped and grabbed at the sheets looking for something to hold onto. Yuuri thrust down on Victor’s cock, not letting up for a second. He could feel himself getting aroused as he rode Victor, but he was too sensitive to do anything about it.

“You feel so good,” Victor moaned as Yuuri thrust down on him with more energy than he anticipated. This was the famous Katsuki Yuuri stamina he loved. Even when he felt like he couldn’t keep going, Yuuri was there to meet him, taking up the slack. “I’m n-not going to last..” Victor stammered, grabbing onto Yuuri’s hips to help him thrust.

“Come for me, Victor,” Yuuri panted, his own cock dripping again. That was all Victor needed to push him over the edge, as he shouted, his body convulsing through his orgasm. Victor’s face was flush as he panted, glancing towards the gorgeous man in his lap. 

“That was so good, Yuuri,” Victor smiled as Yuuri snuggled up beside him.

“Mhm, maybe next year, I’ll have you wear a vibrator to the banquet,” Yuuri grinned as he nuzzled against his arm.

“Do we have to wait that long?” Victor questioned with a grin of his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there were any mistakes I didn't catch while editing. Let me know what you thought. I hope the person who requested this on the kink meme enjoyed it. :)


End file.
